


San's Anime Sounds

by Solrey



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anime sounds, Don't Judge Me, Fluff and Smut, I am very sorry, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, San is a little bit scared for a nano second, San makes beautiful sounds, Sexual Content, Undefined Relationship, Woosang is just a side pairing, Yunho is cute too, Yunho makes them define it, don't disown me pls, san is cute, soft (?) smut, yunsan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: Yunho and San where in a very undefined relationship - friends? Or Lovers? That is, until Wooyoung and Yeosang bring up San's voice which sounds more often than not like it is straight out of an anime.Yunho wants to find out how much the two are correct with their statement.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	San's Anime Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~  
> This is honestly more of a drabble than anything else, I didn't even beta-read it but I just had to get this out of my system. This video was the only reason this happened https://youtu.be/vAA8jq_WKEk so please, the creator of this video is to be blamed (I'm kidding).  
> This is the worst smut I ever wrote but hell yeah, Imma post it anyway. 
> 
> Anyways, San cute. San's voice cute. San's sounds cute. That's all I have to say

It all started one day. The eight of them had found their way into their favorite café to spend some time and catch up, the differences in universities making it hard for them to see each other on a regular basis without having to be at a party. That being said – they where loud and not only once did the other customers send death glares at their direction but it went over their heads. Inside of _Wonderland_ they had sort of a special status because Eden, how he liked to be called, was Hongjoong’s older brother and loved the loud but adorable group his younger brother had gathered. Needlessly to say they had a free pass at everything besides food and drinks of course, they would never try to get freebies from Eden. 

Yunho looked around the table, smiling widely and laughing at their antics every now and then. Laughed loudly when he told his friends how Mingi had almost ran into a street light when he had sawn the girl he liked walking on the other side of the street. Mingi had punched him, whining that Yunho had promised to not spill but the older had decided their friends had the rights to know. He laughed when Jongho ranted about being the apple breaker literally everywhere and he, as the one breaking the apples, was sad that it was basically the only thing people wanted from him. They cooed at their cutest youngest who, with a bewildered expression, said the does not want to be babied by them – they would do that nonetheless. 

But then something was dropped into their conversation that none of them would have ever expected. Maybe it was more of an comparison than a statement but it left Yunho speechless. 

“Guys, guys!” Wooyoung cut through their last conversation, a weird gleam in his eyes. “Listen there is something we noticed!” 

With ‘ _we_ ’ Wooyoung was referring to Yeosang and himself, who without a question, shared a knowing look with the younger before gazing back at the group and Yunho was unsure about what would come. The two new each other for roughly five years and they had spent two of them dating each other, not a single person of their friend group could arguably say what was going on in their minds; sometimes the both of them couldn’t either. 

“If you can manage your voice, maybe.” Seonghwa sighs, leaning back in his chair and sipping on his coffee. 

“Can you not treat me like a baby just because you’re a mother, hyung?” Wooyoung whined, accusingly pointing at Seonghwa. 

“Right, he is _my_ baby.” 

Everyone groaned at Yeosang’s very openly display of affection, not Wooyoung who looked at Yeosang as if he held stars in his eyes. The younger gave Yeosang a quick peck to his lips and Yunho wanted to look away but he couldn’t. Sometimes Yunho wished he had this too – an open relationship, however not necessarily the pet names. Unconsciously his eyes darted to-

“Back on topic.” Wooyoung chuckled when he had finally detached himself enough from Yeosang to talk again, Yeosang laughing with him. “There is something we noticed about San.” 

“Huh? Me?” 

This time his eyes really darted towards San, seeing how baffled the younger looked by the other 99’liners words. What could they have particularly noticed about San that he hadn’t? 

“We’ve noticed the last time you where over…” Yeosang starts but Wooyoung interrupts him, “That the sounds you make sound like straight from anime!” 

Everyone turns silent, first staring at the pairing then at San. The brown haired male stared in shock at them before he turns beet red, ducking his head away from their questioning gazes. The whine that leaves his mouth do not support the situation in any kind of way. Instead it made him gulp, eyes widening at the cute boy who’s suddenly bombarded with questions and laughs, the other’s saying how cute he is. Without question Yunho had always thought that the sounds San made when he was surprised or happy where ridiculously cute but never had he compared them to anime voices. 

That’s how he finds himself in his apartment, San sitting on the opposite end of his dining table while he silently questioned his own sanity. Yunho liked anime same as Wooyoung and Yeosang so it was no wonder he was the one who understood their comparison the most but it also sparked ideas in his head which Yunho wanted to forget immediately. Because he remembered the times where he had flicked the younger’s forehead and he had whined so highly or the times Jongho had manhandled him, making San shriek loudly. Adorable then, questionable now. If San could make such sounds, what different pitched voices could he possibly get out of him? And that’s where he started to question his sanity because one thing stuck in his mind. 

_How would he sound like in bed?_

Yes, he and San had something going on, something they had not told their friends because they weren’t sure themselves. They had kissed before, had make-out sessions even but neither had yet tried to label what they were. Yunho loved San, had for quit some time before he ever had the taste of the other’s lips. Seeing San now sitting across from him, hood over his head and sweater paws on the table, he couldn’t help but feel his chest swell at the sight. San had been quiet ever since Wooyoung had brought it up and Yunho couldn’t even say anything against the silence, knowing that being called out can be something incredible uncomfortable – even when they hadn’t meant it in a bad way. 

Yunho felt how his heart ached at the thought of the younger feeling uncomfortable, wanted to embrace him to show San that everything was alright and he wouldn’t think differently over him. Well, at least not in the bigger aspect. He very much wanted to know what sounds he could bring out of San, remembering how sweetly he had moaned at their kisses and his high pitched voice when Yunho had picked up San to put him down onto his lap. Yunho wanted to feel the younger closer and show him in every way that he treasured him, loved him with every ounce of his being – including his sexual fantasies with the other. 

“Do you hate me now?” 

It was a quiet whisper, San’s eyes fixed on his sleeves and never meeting Yunho’s warm eyes. 

“I could never hate you, Sanie. What makes you think like this?” 

“Just-“ San began but stumbled over his words, his expression morphing into a shy one. “Seeing someone who sounds like cringey anime girls, I guessed that must be embarrassing.” 

“Seeing someone? I’m seeing you? As in ‘potentially boyfriend’ seeing me?” Yunho breaths out, the air suddenly knocked out of his body.

“We- we don’t?” San’s voice cracks and Yunho immediately stands up, seeing how San curls up into his hoodie even more. _Yunho’s_ hoodie. “Forget what I said! Forge-“

Yunho is at his side in a mere seconds, gently touching San’s face with his hands and guiding the other to face him. With a little hesitation San lets him but as soon as their eyes meet does San look away, his cheeks becoming a little red. 

“I don’t want to forget.” Yunho says, eyes staying on the man he loved so much, on the one who just had confirmed that he liked him as well. “How could I want to, when I could get you instead?”

“G-get me?” 

Yunho hummed. He leans closer to the other, San’s eyes fluttering shut, Yunho’s heart does flips. 

“Be my boyfriend, Sanie?” 

San doesn’t answer him but leans forward, capturing Yunho in a sweet kiss which was over way to fast, their lips just so slightly separating.

“Are you sure?” He whispers against Yunho’s lips. 

“I am, I only want you.” 

“I- Okay, yes, yes I want to be your boyfriend.” 

This time it was Yunho who took the initiative first, pressing a kiss on San’s lips and feels lightheaded when San pushes back, arms coming around his neck to pull Yunho even closer. With delight he deepens the kiss, feeling how San wanted to pull him closer and closer. Instinctively he put his hands on San’s waist, holding himself up right while San stands up, curving into his body. Yunho had always felt guilty for kissing San when he never had spoken about his feelings for the younger but now all the guilt washed away, replaced by pure happiness and excitement. All the wish he had for their relationship now closer to be fulfilled. 

It was when their kiss became heated, tongues tangled and breaths rigged, when Yunho experimentally bit on San’s bottom lip, earning him high moan. San wanted to pull away immediately but Yunho held him close, only kissing him even harder, showing him that he liked the sounds coming from San’s lips. The pure utterly bliss he felt with every wince and every moan leaving San’s mouth. So they made out in Yunho’s kitchen for a while until San pulled away, eyes hooded and lips glossy, red and swollen from kissing. The urge to pull him into his bedroom was undeniably strong. 

“You can.” San laughs. 

“I said that out loud?” Yunho laughs too but feels the heat in his stomach boiling, the need becoming greater. 

Without hesitation he takes San by the hand, leading him out of the kitchen into his small bedroom. He closes the door behind him and turns back to his boyfriend, pushing him back until San’s back meets his sheets and Yunho hovers over him. He murmurs a ‘is this okay?’ against San’s lips who hums in agreement, pulling Yunho down with him. Yunho’s hands began to roam over San’s chest down to his waist, grabbing it before he lets his hands slide beneath him, feeling the other ass. San chokes at his action, the voice so sweet Yunho moans at it – the sounds from the younger going straight to his crotch. With the want to feel more he lifts San up by his hips and grinds against him, their crotches pressing against each other again and again. The younger moans again, Yunho’s name rolling off of his tongue and Yunho wants to hear it again, San’s voice turning him on indefinitely.

The kiss gets sloppier, wet, drool running down San’s mouth and when Yunho detaches himself, he finds himself kissing away the traces. Runs down his mouth along San’s sharp jawline, kissing his temples before diving down to gentle nibble at his ears, each sound leaving San’s mouth made him greedy for more. He absolutely loved the way San was so vocally, always reacting to what Yunho was doing to him. 

“Your voice is so beautiful.” 

He mumbles into his boyfriend’s ear, feeling how San shivers underneath him. Yunho feels how San slowly grows hard and he himself does too. With a last kiss against San’s neck he sits up, his hands putting the other down again. His eyes linger on San’s body, how heavy his chest is heaving, eyes closed but lips bitten and even more swollen than before. Yunho had never seen someone more beautiful and he really wanted to cherish the other, wanted to give love to him and his body. 

Yunho leans down again, pulling San’s shirt over his head with a little struggle and them laughing when it’s finally discarded to the side. And Yunho can only admire again because the body right in front of him was so abnormal beautiful, he felt himself getting hard just by looking at it, he had yet to touch it. The pleading in San’s eyes has him chuckling so he discards his own shirt too, throwing somewhere, god knows where because he immediately forgot its existents as soon as it hit the ground. Now it was San who was watching him, Yunho liking the way the other’s attention was completely on him, liked how San bit his lips at what he saw. It was hot, he was hot, the tension was high and somewhere along the way of kissing San senseless and letting his hands roam over the naked chest he knew, this had been long overdue. They both had been to scared to take the next step but now they where here and he couldn’t understand what had hindered him. 

Yunho’s hand roamed down and rubbing over San’s clothed cock, a high moan leaving him and Yunho pressed down even more, letting his hand run up and down the bulge. San’s hands where wrapped around his neck, tangled into his hair and with every moan and whine leaving his mouth he tugged at Yunho’s hair. 

This went on for a while until one high pitched moan left San’s mouth and the younger broke the kiss, breathing heavy, cheeks flushed. At the sound leaving his mouth grew the red color on San’s cheeks and he wanted to hide his face in embarrassment, putting his hand over his face. Yunho preys them away, remembering the very reason why San might still hides himself, chuckling at the cute expression he sees and leaves a peck on the cherry red lips. 

“No need to hide, I like the sounds you make. So pretty.” 

The red deepens even more but the smile on San’s face makes Yunho’s heart go berserk, threatening to jump out of his chest. If it was one thing that made him fall helplessly in love then it was the charming, adorable smile of the younger. 

With the last bit of control he possessed he slowly stripped San from his last clothes, marveling at the sight of the cock springing free and the beautiful tanned strong legs – dancer legs. San’s legs. He pushes them against his chest, seeing the muscles flex and Yunho groans, turned on by how willing San lets himself be bend. Yunho looks up on last time, his eyes questioning quietly and San nods, giving his okay. A smile on his lips but the hunger in his eyes. Yunho licks over the other’s rim, feeling how it clenches under his tongue but dives in nonetheless, his tongue poking in deep. 

“Oh- oh, _Yunho_ -“

San’s fingers tug roughly at his hair and for a moment he wants to stop, however, the moan from San makes him go further, deeper with his tongue. He wants to hear more, listen more to the cute, high pitched San, give more pleasure to the one he loves and cherishes. Yunho lets one of his hands wander from San’s leg to his cock, leisurely stroking it while he eat the other out. His tights tightened with every beautiful sound coming from him, a melody which had him restless to hear more – tongue pushing in and out at a steady pace. 

The whines and moans never stopped and Yunho understood now where Wooyoung and Yeosang’s assumptions came from. San indeed sounded sometimes like he came out of an anime but it wasn’t unpleasing nor awkward but a side from San he loved just as much. An adorable and amazing person inside out and Yunho would make sure to show him from now on – as his boyfriend.

So when San started to chant his name, asking him over and over again to make him cum with flushed cheeks and hooded eyes, he knew he was doing good. Yunho groaned at the sweet pleases and words, licking one last time before he sits up a little and picks up the speed at pumping San. The other arches his back at the speed up.

“Come for me, Sanie?” 

“Yes, yes, _yes_ -“ 

San comes, over Yunho’s hand and on his stomach with an arch back and the highest whine Yunho had heard the whole day. His hand still but his eyes watch his love ride his orgasm, feeling how San’s legs shake and toes curled. 

It takes San a few minutes before his breath stills a little, the sweat still very much evident on his face but Yunho thought San was literally in a post orgasm glow at this point, one cannot be even more beautiful after coming but San was. Yunho just smiled at him when San finally looked at him, his flushed cheeks looking so wonderful on him. 

“Good?” He asks, thumbing the cum on San’s stomach, smiling uncontrollably. 

San hummed, leaning his head to the side before smiling on his own, stretching his arm out. 

“Now let me take care of you.” 

Maybe he should thank the couple the next time he sees them because bringing up San’s anime voice had actually ended good, who would have known.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SolreyItIs) and my [ CC](https://curiouscat.me/@SolreyItIs)
> 
> Imma yeet myself out of the next window, I can't believe I'm actually posting this piece of trash but if you enjoyed it, well, at least one did. Don't disown me Atinys.


End file.
